


I need a drop

by I_am_maximus_goodseel



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AUs, Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Caning, Choking, Cock Ring, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Moriarty, Dom Sherlock, Face Slapping, Flogging, Foot Fetish, Gags, M/M, Name Calling, Paddling, Praise Kink, Punishments, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Sub OMC, Throat Fucking, Watersports, breath play, face fucking, foot/boot worship, hole spanking, jack is a total twink, ropes, spit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_maximus_goodseel/pseuds/I_am_maximus_goodseel
Summary: Basically the original male character (jack rider) is Sherlock and moriarty’s sub. It’s mostly just me writing my fantasties with the two hottest men alive. Every chapter has smut and it’s just their scenes. Also I KNOW my BDSM ettiquette. Everything in this book is completely safe, sane, and consensual. The doms check on their sub often and read very caring while being sexually dominant





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock came stomping into the flat he shared with his partners, jack rider and Jim Moriarty. Moriarty was still at work and would probably be there for another hour or so, but Jack was home and HE was who Sherlock was looking for. 

Jack had gone to the BDSM club to meet up with a friend, without telling Sherlock or Moriarty. How they came to find out was not known, but jack knew he was in trouble wen he heard the door close. Sherlock started making tea, knowing he had to be calm for Jack’s punishment otherwise he could permenanlty injure him. 

Sherlock drank his cup then went upstairs, he found Jack lying on their bed on his phone. Jack looked up, already blushing and hard, “I-Um h-hello sher-“

“Save it jack, you know what you did. I texted Moriarty and he’ll be home soon. Right now I want you to strip and go to the play room. When I get up there you better be bending over the spanking bench ready for your punishment.”

All jack did was quietly nod, strip out of all clothes, and head upstairs. Sherlock took another deep breath then took off all of his clothes except boxers and pants. He slowly made his way upstairs, not being too loud as to not trigger jacks anxiety and give him a panic attack, but loud enough to let jack know he was coming. 

When he opened the door to the play room jack was exactly where Sherlock wanted him. Sherlock smiled and pressed his bulge against jacks ass, “you’re such a naughty slut, but you’re so hot and sweet and cute. Remind me before I strap you in and put on your ring gag show me your safe signal.”

Jack snapped three times and Sherlock strapped in his wrists and ankles so he was bent right in half over the bench for his spanking. Sherlock rubbed his hand up jacks back then grabbed the ring gag. As he put it in and adjusted it he said, “you know you’re so beautiful, and perfect. You’re an amazing person and you make me so happy. And i couldn’t bare if some other dom or kidnapper took you from me. And I need to remind you this before I start your punishment, I will always love you. No matter how much I degrade you and yell, you will always mean everything to me. Now snap twice when you’re ready to start.”

When Jack snapped twice, Sherlock smiles then smacked Jacks face, hard. Jack whimpered and Sherlock stood. He walked around to the back where jacks ass was exposed and the way he was bent popped out his hole perfectly. Sherlock gently ran his pinkie over Jacks hole. 

His hole twitched and a shiver ran down his spine. Sherlock hummed and pressed the tip of his pinkie in, “always such a responsive little whore huh? Yeah your hole is just begging for me to push in dry, no preparation. It was just made to fucked huh? By me and Moriarty. Hmm enough time focusing on your beautiful hole. Back to your punishment.”

Sherlock turned around to their walls of “spanking materials” including a wide variety of canes, whips, floggers, paddles, everything. Sherlock decided he wanted to go for something smaller to spank his hole. He went with the small flogger with a black leather tip.

He turned back around to his twinky squirming sub. Jacks skin wasn’t smooth and beautiful and perfect like most would expect. He had stretch mark scars along the side of his hips and ass and had self harm scars on his thighs, stomach, and arms. For the longest time at the beginning of their three way relationship Jack was terribly insecure and was often uncomfortable with being naked around them. Eventually they trained him and made him see his beauty. 

So when Sherlock dragged the tip of his flogger along Jack’s ass, he seemed to hunch into himself. Sherlock landed a quick blow on Jacks ass, “oh baby. Don’t be shy, you know I love your body. Your scars, everything.” He brought down the flogger again three times placing them randomly. 

He kept going on his ass and the very top of his thighs until Jack was squirming, “ok boy, you get hmm 20 more. Let’s say, on this pretty pink hole,” he ran his fingers down his ass, “and maybe some right here.” He strokes the back of Jacks balls then smacked them lightly with his flogger. He delivered all 20 smacks, most of them being on the edge of his hole. 

When he dealt the last one right on jacks taint, he dropped the flogger and softly massaged Jacks ass, “you good baby boy? You need to signal out?”

He saw jacks head shake and he smiled again, “hmm such a good little bitch huh? You always take everything we give you, you’ve never disappointed me. I will never lose interest in you, you are so perfect. But I think this will have to wait. I’m going to prepare you then stick a plug in you. Then we’re going to go downstairs, and I’m going to have a cup of tea. The ring gag will stay in and you’ll keep my cock warm until Jim gets home.”

Sherlock reaches over to the small table near by and put lube over his three fingers. He didn’t tell Jack when he pushed in his first finger, his reaction was beautiful. Jack attempted to arch and get more contact but with being fully confined into the bench he couldn’t do anything but take it. “Yeah such a good good slut for me. Only for me and Moriarty. If I ever saw you with anyone else I’d personally kill them and I’d keep you right here, right on this bench, forever: for mine and moriartys use huh?” 

Sherlock quickly pushed in two more fingers before jack was ready. He scissored then and prepared jack as little as possible while also preparing him. He pulled out his fingers and lubed up the reasonably sized butt plug. Sherlock pushes it into jacks hole.

“Ok boy you ready?” He unbuckled Jacks arms and feet then helped him into the floor. “You will crawl down to my chair, except you can walk down the stairs. And you will wait for me on your knees while I make my tea.” 

Sherlock walked out in front of jack down the stairs and into the kitchen to make his tea. He heard jacks footsteps down the stairs then, heard him get onto his hands and knees and shuffle into the living room. He grabbed his tea and walked into the room, his sub was sitting right on the pillow in front of his chair exactly as he’d asked.

He sat down in front of jack and jack stared up, practically begging with his eyes. Sherlock let out an almost evil chuckle and set down his tea. He grabbed Jack’s throat with one hand, his fingers going into the hollows of his neck. His other hand had a firm hold of Jack’s hair. He lightly squeezed and noted how Jack’s eyes widened with fear but deep down he saw the face of peace and bliss, “yeah good bitch. You like it when I choke you? When I take control and take everything I want from you?” He squeezed tighter, “hmm I love you so much. But I want to finish my tea, now be a good little cock warmer.” Sherlock let go of Jack’s throat and hair and slapped his face again. 

Sherlock leaned back and unbuckled his belt and pants, he slipped his pants and underwear down just past his balls and held his hard cock in front of Jack’s face. “You want it baby?” 

Jack nodded and tried scooting forward but Sherlock grabbed his hair again, “no jack. You’re going to be warming my cock not blowing me got that?” When jack nodded Sherlock spit into his mouth. With his mouth being pried open it landed right on his tongue and he kept trying to swallow it. 

“Hmm good boy, Moriarty should be home in 10 minutes ok baby?” When jack nodded he pulled jack forward and slipped his dick down his throat. He pulled jack down all the way until he nose was in Sherlock’s pubes and his chin was rubbing against his balls. Jack was lightly gagging and squirming a little, “shh baby I know I know it’s ok you’re going to be ok. Breathe through your nose, just lay there I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re such a good boy.” 

“Ok jack, are you ready? I know I didn’t tell you about this earlier but im not standing up.” Jack looked confused at first but when he tasted that first taste of acrid piss he understood and tried to open his mouth more. Jack just sat there and swallowed, he barely choked and when Sherlock was done he saw Jack’s eyes slowly glaze over and close meaning he finally went into sub space. 

Sherlock finished his tea right before the door slammed shut. Jack jumped and went to pull off of Sherlock, his eyes panicked again, “shh jack it’s just Moriarty. Take a deep breath it was just the door.”

When he looked up Moriarty was walking into the living room, he dropped his briefcase and suit jacket on the floor. Then went the rest of his clothes. Moriarty came up behind jack and was kneeling, “before I start getting rough Jack I want to tell you I love you.” 

When jack nodded showing he heard, Moriarty’s Demeanor changed instantly. He grabbed jacks hair and yanked his head back off of Sherlock’s cock, “I know how much you love sucking us off. God youre such a slut for it, and I also know how much you love having a dick up your pretty little hole huh? Looks like daddy already spanked you pretty hard? I bet you loved it you slut. Hmm you’re lucky it was Sherlock who prepped you, if it had been me the only prep you would’ve had would’ve been your spit. I wouldn’t have fingered you, plugged you, even used lube.”

Moriarty pulled out jacks plug, “I guess Sherlock did use a smaller plug.”

“He was very good during his punishment and warming me.”

“I know he’s very good at that isn’t he? Now suck off Sherlock while I fuck your lesson right into your tight hole.”

Sherlock smirked and pulled jacks head out of Moriarty’s hold and pushed him onto Sherlock’s dick. Moriarty smiles and ran a hand down jacks stomach tracing his scars, “so beautiful.” He spit into his hand and lubed up his dick. 

Moriarty positioned his cock to Jack’s entrance. He sat there for a minute wanting to tease his sub, eventually jack started arching trying to push Moriarty in while slowly bobbing his head. 

He smirked and smacked jacks ass, “such a naughty slut, is this what you want?” He pushed his dick in half way but not fully. Jack whines loudly onto Sherlock’s cock, “of course you do. Is that why you sent to the club? Hoping to get something new, a better dick?” Jack attempted to shake his head but with the gag he couldn’t do much. 

Moriarty slowly pushes the rest of the way in, “god you’re so tight, always so tight. Even after Sherlock and I have both drilled you into oblivion. And your hole is also always so warm, it’s why I love fucking your ass. Although your mouth and tongue are also so sweet too. You like when we’re spitroastinng you huh Jack?”

Sherlock smirked down at their sub and started thrusting up into his mouth, “damn Moriarty you’ve got a dirty mouth.”

“Well I got it from you Holmes,” he started thrusting, hard, not very fast but they hit deep inside of him. 

Jack whined again trying to get their attention and Sherlock pulled him off his cock, “Jack you ok? Do you need to opt out?” He shook his head and pointed to his gag. “Oh do you want me to take it out?”

When jack nodded his eyes were tearing and begging for Sherlock, “is it a yellow?”   
He nodded again and Sherlock unclipped it. 

Moriarty thrusted on as hard as he could, “you’re so spoiled jack. We love you too much.”

“I-I know daddy I’m sorry. Please just fuck me i need to-“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence because the detective pulled him back to suck his dick. Moriarty stoped thrusting and reached over to the drawer by holmes’ chair and grabbed soemthing.

“Well you don’t get to cum until after both me AND Sherlock have cum inside you. Then when we’re done I’m going to plug your ass and we’ll do your after care then ok baby?” Obviously jack didn’t answer, but when he felt Moriarty slip the cock ring on him he started squirming and trying to pull off so he could complain. But Moriarty pushed his head back down against sherlock until he was practically heaving.

“Mmm jack that’s good fuck!” Moriarty started thrusting harder.

“You don’t get to complain or decided what happens with your punishments. You were bad and if we say something is going to happen then it’s going to happen got it?” He kept his hold on jack’s hair while he started fucking into him quicker and quicker. 

Sherlock and Moriarty threw their heads back almost in sync, and Sherlock yelled, “fuck that’s so good!! Jack you’re so hot, Moriarty keep fucking him like that because holy hell!”

Moriarty smirked and gripped jacks hip with his other hand, “hell yeah Holmes hes such a good toy aren’t you Jack? I know you just want to be our good boy, but sometimes being the little anarchist that you are you really can’t help it sometimes.”

As Moriarty got closer and started thrusting into Jack with inhuman speed and strength. Sherlock started actually moaning, most of the time Sherlock was very quiet during their scenes. 

Jack smirked to himself even with Sherlock is his mouth. Sherlock arched in his chair and said, “jack I’m going to cum and you’ll swallow all of it.” 

“See Jack look how soon we’re cumming. You’re just entirely too perfect,” almost on cue Moriarty and Sherlock came at the same time. Jack was so overwhelmed he choked on sherlock’s Cum, but he swallowed most of it. Moriarty stayed inside of his hole while Sherlock cleaned up his mouth.

“Mm you look so good like this, with a little bit of my cum dripping from your mouth and all arched with Moriarty deep inside you.” He used his thumb to push in some of the cum into his mouth again. 

When Moriarty pulled out and put his plug back in Jack just snapped, he layed his head right on Sherlock’s thigh and he felt his tears go sliding down his face and onto his thighs, “I’m so sorry daddy and sir. I-i didn’t mean to disappoint you, I’m sorry I left without permission, I didn’t-I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal and I didn’t say-say anything but really I was scared while I was there because all I-all I wanted was my daddies and-and I”

He was cut off by Moriarty suddenly picking him up and sitting on the couch with Jack in his lap. He felt Sherlock come up to the side of them and hug him as well, “hey hey shhh Jack it’s ok,” he heard Moriarty start saying. “It’s ok Jack, we’re here we aren’t mad you know that. We were just scared of you getting hurt.”

“Yeah baby, but we know you didn’t mean any harm and we know you wouldn’t ever cheat on us. There’s no need to have a panic attack, calm down. Remember, breathe in for 4 seconds, hold it for 7 and breathe out for 8 ok?”

Jack tried breathing but he was hyperventilating so much it was almost impossible. Moriarty stood up layed jack down on his stomach so his head was in Moriarty’s lap and his legs were straddling sherlock. 

Moriarty was stroking his hair and started quietly singing while Sherlock was rubbing his back slowly, “see you’re ok jack, Sherlock and I are here we’re not mad it’s ok. Now how about we get some cream on your little butt and we can get dressed and have dinner ok baby?”

Jack softly nodded and his sobs slowly subsided until he was just heavily breathing. Sherlock stood up and grabbed the cream from their room and walked back out to see them in the same position he left them in. He sat down softly on the back of Jack’s thighs, “awe baby you and Moriarty are so cute and sweet together I love watching you two cuddle. Now this is going to sting but we’re right here it’s ok.”

Jack’s back and butt muscles tensed up as Sherlock started massaging it into his red and bruised ass. Jack hissed and held tighter onto Moriarty, then he started trying to squirm away. Jack started mumbling, “no no no daddy it hurts it hurts no.”

Sherlock started going softer, “ok I’m sorry baby I’m sorry. But you need to calm down we can’t have these scar so please take a breath.”

Moriarty day Jack up so sherlock could get better access to to his full ass, and so he could hold Jack closer and cuddle, “see baby Sherlock is going to take good care of you you’re alright.”

When Sherlock was done he set down the cream and pulled his pants back up. He then picked up jack away from Moriarty and he started whining, “hey jack hush, Moriarty has to get his clothes and start cooking dinner, I’m going to take you to the room and get you dressed then you can sleep until dinner ok baby?”

When jack nodded Moriarty stood up and kissed him. Sherlock took jack upstairs and layed him down on the bed, jack almost immediately passed out. “Good boy, we’ll be downstairs, I love you.” Sherlock kisses his forehead then headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CONTINUATION OF THE LAST ONE!!!  
> Jack is a police officer and after a bad case where a young child gets shot he needs to be taken apart.
> 
> This one will also just be Moriarty and Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so I will take requests on my tumblr
> 
> @bandlyricsspnquotesandpoems
> 
> You can request certain different characters if you want, you can do your own OC’s though I’d prefer if they were guys because I’m not very good at straight smut. 
> 
> Also I will do stuff like johnlock, Mycroft x Lestrade, etc.

Jack shamefully walked into the apartment. He left his uniform, except his shirt and boxers, on the table then collapsed on the couch. He curled into himself and felt the tears fall down his face. He started mumbling to himself about how it was his fault and how he should’ve helped the little girl.

He was so involved with crying he didn’t hear Moriarty walk into the room, not until he felt the hand on his back. He jumped at the touch and Moriarty said, “hey it’s ok Jack, Sherlock is at a meeting so he won’t be home until later tonight. Tell me what happened.” Moriarty layed back against the cushions and pulled Jack up so he straddling him with his head on Jim’s chest.

Jack slowly started talking, “w-we got a-a call about a sh-shooter in the park, an-and when we got there he h-had a little girl and w-was holding a gun to h-her head. He-he said I-if we didn’t g-give him mon-money he’d sho-ot her. I-i thought I could s-save her without giving h-him the money, b-but when I-I shot at him he-he shot her.” Jack’s body shook with his sobs.

Moriarty’s heart clenched, not only for the little girl but for the fact that they couldn’t have done anything, “oh love.” He said with his Irish accent making it seem better, “it’s ok. That wasn’t your fault my love. It’s fine, I’ve got you my king. Do you wanna drop? We can do a scene.”

Jack immediately started nodding and pulling himself up in moriarty’s lap, “please please daddy. I want to forget please, I want you to-to punish me and make me worship you just please daddy.” Jack started crying more, partly from frustration, partly from sadness. 

Moriarty pulled jack into a soft kiss. When he painstakingly pulled away he pulled jack off his lap and onto his knees in front of him. “Ok baby boy, what’s your safe word?”

“I-it’s fireplace sir.”

He ran his hand through jacks bright blue hair then pulled his head back, “and what’s your color?”

“G-green sir.”

“Hmm good boy,” Moriarty let go of Jack’s hair only to run his thumb across Jack’s lip. His tongue darted out to lick at his thumb trying to pull it into his mouth. 

When his tongue stuck out Moriarty shoved his thumb into Jack’s mouth and kept pushing until he heard Jack gag. “Mm there we go, you naught little boy.” He pulled his thumb out and smacked Jack’s face which got a small moan. “Oh you like that huh? Like it when I hit you? You like it when I make it look like you didn’t want it?”

Jack nodded and Moriarty smacked him again, “I want a verbal answer baby boy.”

“Yes-yes sir I love it when you hit me please do it again.”

Moriarty smirked, it almost made jack collapse on himself. When Moriarty smacked his other cheek Jack moaned, the hits weren’t supposed to be fun. They were punishing smacks, Jack needed to be broke. He needed to think he was being punished even if he did nothing wrong. 

Moriarty then reached Jack’s neck, he was ready to start choking him but at that moment it was just resting there, “hmm what about this? Do you want me to choke you, little whore?”

“Yes, yes sir please choke me. I-i want you to to choke me until I’m on the verge of passing out just please!”

His dom smirked, and after jack took a deep breath in he tightened his hold. Jack’s face slowly changed from his regular pale complexion to red and slowly to an almost purple color. Jack very obviously couldn’t breathe and he was starting to squirm, his body panicking and trying to get himself away from Moriarty. He reached a hand up to grab at his fingers, “ah ah! Keep your hand down.”

Jack slowly convinced his hand to go down, then before he wanted it to end Moriarty stopped choking him and leaned back against the couch. “Ok boy, you said you wanted me to make you worship me. So what I want you to do is take off my socks, and worship my feet. Then when I decide you’re done with that, you can blow me. After that I’ll spank you, ok baby boy?”

“O-ok daddy, are you gonna fuck me tonight daddy?”

Moriarty put on his thinking face then softly kissed Jack, “yes baby I will.”

Jack smiled this big adorable smile then he went to kiss Moriarty again, who pulled away before he could, “hmm I don’t think I gave you permission to kiss me did I boy? Now I think I remember telling you to get to worshipping my feet, didn’t i?”

Jack nodded then scooted back so he had better access to Moriarty’s feet. He pulled off his socks and first softly rubbed his check against the top of his feet. Moriarty threw his head back with a groan and said, “ooohh jack, you know you’re so beautiful. My favorite way to look at you is when you’re at my feet, or Sherlock’s feet, right where you belong.” 

 

The sub smiled against moriarty’s feet then teasingly licked the side of his right foot. Moriarty was biting his lip so he wouldn’t make too much noise, after all he needed to keep up his whole “dom persona”. Jack leaned back again and sucked his biggest toe into his mouth. When he first told his doms he had a foot fetish he was terrified they would think he was a freak, and was very surprised when they told them they had a kink for foot worship. 

After paying a lot of attention to his toes, jack lifted Moriarty’s right foot up and licked from the heel to the ball of his foot. He did it again and again until he couldn’t taste that musky taste anymore. He then started paying attention to his left foot, Moriarty took his foot away from Jack’s grasp and lifted his chin up with it.

“Mm no matter how much I love when you lick my feet, I’m getting unbearably hard. I want you to suck me off now, and while you’re doing it I want you to grind on my legs and feet my little bitch. I know about your oral fixation and how you get off to sucking me and your other daddy off.”

Jack smiled up at his Irish daddy and sat up, he pulled off his shirt and boxers even though Moriarty didn’t tell him to. Though after he did, Moriarty didn’t mind. Jack sat down so his ass and balls were resting against the top of moriarty’s feet. 

Moriarty smiled down at his sub as he pulled his pants and boxers down to reveal his cock. Moriarty’s was considered perfect, he was 9 inches when hard, and thick but not chode thick. “Jack you know I love you so so much, you are so amazing and perfect. I also know you feel bad for the little girls death, but that was not your fault ok?”

Jack just looked down, he didn’t want to face that yet. Moriarty grabbed his chin roughly and pulled Jack’s face to look at him, “I said it was not your fault, ok?”

He heard Jack’s little whimper and finally his voice came very softly saying, “o-ok daddy.”

“Good job baby boy, you’re such a good boy.” When jack opened his mouth to respond, Moriarty spit into his mouth. Jack moaned and swallowed it quickly.

“Daddy I want more please.”

“Aawwweeee look at my baby begging for more of my spit. Yeah bitch, you want more?”

Jack nodded fervently, “yes yes please daddy, god I’ll do anything.”

When jack was done begging, he forced his mouth open and Moriarty spit into his mouth again. Jack practically moaned and started leaning towards Moriarty’s dick. He leaned back and let Jack have at it. He only payed attention to the head for a while, licking inside the slit and sucking with his lips sealed around only the crown. He’d learned very early on that Moriarty’s tip was very very sensitive.

Although after a little bit of only the tip being stimulated, Moriarty wanted more. He grabbed Jack by the small hairs the back of his neck and pulled him down onto his cock. All the way down until he was gagging and squirming, his nose was pressed in moriarty’s pubic hair and his chin against his balls.

“You know, how come I have to make you fucking gag and squirm to start following my instructions? Didn’t i tell you to grind on my legs and feet, but you’re only doing it now that you can barely breathe?”

In fact it’s true, jack was squirming so much he was grinding his dick right down on Moriarty’s feet. Which felt amazing for both men. Moriarty pulled jack up and let go of his hair, “ok now get back to work baby boy.”

Jack nodded up to his daddy then deepthroated his dick. When Moriarty moaned, jack felt a huge wave of pride hit him. He loved making his daddies moan, it made him feel good and needed. Jack used all of he tricks he knew that would make him cum. When he deepthroated Jim, he clenches his throat around the head deep in his throat, fondled his balls, and ground down hard onto his feet.

Moriarty ran a hand softly through the blue hair, “fuck yeah you’re such a good boy. You know i love you so so much, and so does Sherlock. We love how you’d bend over for us, without question, anytime even anywhere. If we asked, you’d bend over for a random stranger. It makes us feel so good Jack, that you put us first. God you’re so perfect, and your mouth is heavenly.”

Jack was so surprised by the compliments he stuttered on sucking and grinding. When Moriarty pulled on his hair again, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. 

After a minute of sucking Moriarty grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up into his lap, “you know I wanted to cum all over your face so when your other daddy got home he could see how I marked you. But I think instead, I’m going to pound you into the couch and cum so deep inside you, you can feel me for weeks. Then I’m going to plug you up, so when Sherlock gets home I’ll just hand you over to him and he can pull it out and you won’t even need to be prepped. You’ll already be wet and open. Would you like that baby?”

Jack buried his face into moriarty’s neck and sniffed, he loved the smell of Jim’s cologne and musk, he muttered into his neck, “yes daddy I’d love it.”

Moriarty grabbed his hair again and yanked him so he could actually talk, “I want to actually hear you. Even if I love when you nuzzle my neck like a good little boy, I want to hear you.”

“Yes daddy I’d love it. I want you to fuck me and then I want the plug please sir.”

Moriarty smirked and held Jack’s hair tighter, “Wait a minute. I think I just remembered something. I need to spank you still. Hmm how about this, ill give you 30, you don’t even need to count. After that you can mark me up all you want while I prep you. Then I’m going to fuck you.”

Jack had no time to respond before Moriarty slipped him down so he was bent over his lap in the regular spanking position. He also had no warning before Moriarty was sparking him hard, “you know it’s not your fault,” SMACK, “the girl didn’t die because of you,” SMACK, “you are perfect,” SMACK, “amazing,” SMACK, “everything good.” SMACK.. he delivered the last 10. 

By the end Jack was crying and squirming, yelling for his daddy. “Yes yes daddy I know! Please just fuck me i want you I want to forget please daddy!”

“Yeah you want me to fuck you into oblivion?”

“Yes please! I just I need-“ He was cut off by Moriarty pulling him back up into a straddling position. Jack immediately buried his face back into his neck, seeking his comfort. Moriarty rubbed his back then sucked on four of his fingers, he reached down to Jack’s ass and ran his finger along the outline of his hole.

“See sweet baby? It’s all ok, mark me up sweetheart. Give me all the hickes you want while I prep you.” Jack sniffled then nodded. He started sucking softly on his daddies neck, mostly for comfort. Like a child would with a pacifier.

“Hmm there we go. See? See how it’s all going away?” He pushed in his first finger and Jack’s only reaction was him barely biting down on Moriarty’s neck. “Your hole is so sensitive, I love it. It really was made to get fucked. Even one finger, of mine or our violinist, and you’re off the walls.”

After a few seconds of his one finger he slowly pushed in the second. At that intrusion Jack grabbed Moriarty’s shoulders and tried to pull himself up but Moriarty grabbed his hip with the other hand. “Oh baby just take it it’s ok.”

“N-no daddy it feels good I’m trying not to fuck my self on your fingers.” 

Moriarty hums and kisses the side of jack’s head as he bites Moriarty’s neck, “oh you’re such a good boy. Following mine and your other daddy’s rules.”

When he scissored his fingers, Jack let out a beautifully loud moan and arched his back into Moriarty. “Look at my pretty baby. God you’re so beautiful.” Without warning Moriarty bit Jack’s exposed nipple, which are very sensitive. 

Jack’s moans started getting louder. He was so twinky and his moans were very high pitched. “Fuck daddy please!! Give me another one!”

Moriarty growled and pushed in his third and fourth which made Jack scream. Moriarty however stayed completely nonchalant, “you know you’re always reactive when it’s the third and fourth. And especially our dicks. You’re just so sensitive, and your prostate,” as he said that he shoved his fingers right against Jacks, “just makes you cum almost every time.” 

Jack’s scream echoed all throughout their house, “FUCK!!!! Daddy daddy pleASe god it feels so good!!! Fuck me come on!!” Moriarty was tempted to say no and make him beg more but when Jack started bouncing on his fingers and brushed against his dick making him realize how horny he really was.

“Only because you begged so prettily,” Moriarty pulled his fingers out of Jack and threw him back onto the couch and crawled on top of him. His legs were spread and pushed agaisnt the couch, “ok now the only way I’ll fuck you,” he pressed the tip teasingly against his hole, “is if you look me in the eye, and tell me it wasn’t your fault.”

He saw the resistance in jack’s eyes, he saw the sadness and the tears came back. While he was thinking Moriarty spit in his hand and lubed up his dick. Then jack started moving trying to pull away, “no no please Moriarty. Please don’t make me say it please it’s not true, it’s my fault.”

Moriarty pinned his wrists down and pushed his dick against, but not in, Jack’s ass. “Jack hey take a breath look at me. You are ok, this was not your fault. Do you need to safe word?”

Jack’s hyperventilating slowly went away, “n-no no no no it’s ok. I’m fine-fine daddy.” He looked at Moriarty and stopped struggling but Moriarty still held onto him, “I-it-it wasn’t-wasn’t my f-fault da-daddy.”

Moriarty kissed jack and started pushing in, “there you go baby. See you’re ok.” He pushed the rest of the way in, “now do you want it slow and sweet? Or-“

“Fuck no please sir. Pound me please, I want you to fuck me hard god please!!”

Moriarty bit jack’s neck and delivered and very hard thrust, “as you wish my little bitch.” Jack’s moan was more of a relief moan as Moriarty pulled out until just the head was in. He stayed there using all his self control until Jack was whining and pushing back. 

“Please Jim, Just please!” 

He had no time to react before Moriarty shoved into Jack’s hole as hard as he could. He went so deep inside that the tip of his cock was rubbing against Jack’s prostate.

Jack was getting fussy and wanting him to thrust, “f-fuck jack. You’re just like a bitch in heat whenever you have a cock inside you. You’re always so needy and just begging us to fuck you harder, faster, everything.”

Jack nodded silently, “yes yes daddy god I’m your slut, your bitch please. I just want you to fuck me!”

“God of course you do, do you like being our fuck toy jack? You like it when Sherlock and I treat you like a sleeve? An object? Yeah you’re damn right you do.” Without warning Moriarty’s thrusts got quicker and harder. He was hitting so deep and quick it looked like he was just humping jack like an animal. 

Neither of them cared however, they were so horny and it felt so good. Moriarty wasn’t entirely moaning more like he was panting and groaning. But jack, jack was making all kinds of obscene noises. He was begging for Moriarty to not stop, to go faster, he was screaming, moaning.

Moriarty growled into Jack’s ear, “see what I-I mean boy. All you want is our dicks. What if me and Sherlock just kept you locked up in the playroom. Tied you up and left you there so we could fuck you whenever and however we pleased. How-how would you like that?”

Jack was so far into sub space all he could do was thrust back onto Moriarty and scream, “fuck yes please!!!!”

“After I plug you you’re going to kneel on your pillow by my chair while I make dinner.” A particularly hard thrust agaisnt the prostate made jack’s screams interrupt him. 

“..and then Sherlock will get home and you’ll sit at-at our knees while we eat and we’ll hand feed you to make sure you eat.” He emphasized the word “eat” with another deep thrust. “Then I’ll take you into the bedroom and let Sherlock go crazy with you. Fuck you just,” hard thrust, “as,” hard trust, “hard,” hard thrust “as I’m,” deeeep thrust, “doing now!” His thrusts started getting more erratic and off rhythm. 

“Fuck daddy please let me cum!! God I want to cum so fucking bad please, I’m begging-begging you.”

“Oh of course you are l-little bitch. But you can’t cum until after I have.” Not long after, Moriarty let go of Jack’s wrists to grab his hips. As he started cumming he pulled Jack flush against his pelvis and came deep inside him. 

Before jack could stop himself he arched up high and came all over himself, some even hitting his face. “JESUS FUCK GOD DADDY!!!” As he started coming down, he stopped arching his back. 

“Ok baby shh, I’m gonna reach over you and grab the plug. Then I’ll clean you up and you can wait on your pillow right?”

Jack held onto Moriarty’s shoulder and hugged him like a koala, also spreading his cum agaisnt moriarty’s chest, “no no, daddy no. I want to kneel in the kitchen so I can see you daddy please.”

Moriarty grabbed the red plug, “ok sweetheart that’s ok.” He pulled out and pushed the plug inside jack, “ok you have to let me go so I can get a towel ok baby? I promise I’ll be back.” When jack let go he stood up and quickly walked to the towels. He got it wet and cleaned off his chest.

Jack was still in the exact same position on the couch Moriarty left him in. “Hmm look at my good good boy.” Moriarty slowly dragged the towel down jack, cleaning off all the cum.

“Ok love. You take your pillow and kneel in front of the left wall ok? I’ll be there in a second.” Jack nodded and very slowly stood up. 

When Moriarty walked into the kitchen to see Jack kneeling exactly where he wanted he realized it would never get better then this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a continuation of the last part, I felt like doing it

By the time sherlock got home, dinner was just getting done. He walked into the kitchen to see Jack on his pillow and Moriarty serving the plates. He set down his briefcase and pulled off his suit jacket, he loosened his tie a little and walked into the kitchen.

When he walked in Moriarty turned to him and said, “oh hello Sherlock, how was your day?”

“It was fine, a little slow but for the most part good. What about yours?”

“I stayed home today, but Jack over here has had a little worse of a day.”

Sherlock looked over at their sub, who had tear stains on his cheeks, “and why is that?” He walked over and stood in front of jack, running his hand through his hair.

“Jack why don’t you tell sherlock what happened and what we plan on doing later,” Moriarty grabbed the two doms’ plates and set them on the table.

Jack tried to look down so he didn’t have to look in Sherlock’s eyes, but he had a hold of his hair so he couldn’t look down, “I-I got a l-little girl sh-shot today, and-and Moriarty punished m-me and he pl-plugged me so-so you could f-fuck me after you guys feed me.”

Sherlock pulled on his hair harder, “I don’t believe you got a girl shot.”

Jack opened his mouth to argue but Moriarty interrupted him, “he didn’t. I thought we agreed it wasn’t your fault Jack. A shooter in the park asked for money, Jack thought he could get the killer without giving him money but he shot her before Jack could do anything.”

“I-I shouldn’t have gone for him, we should’ve just-just given him money.”

Sherlock sighed and lightly smacked Jack, “Jack we all know it wasn’t your fault.” He then leaned down and kissed his forehead, “now let’s feed you,”

Jack nodded and grabbed his pillow. He crawled under the table and set his pillow down so he was in front of the chairs. 

His two doms sat down next to each other, holding hands. Jack leaned his head forward resting it on both of their knees. Moriarty let out a little laugh and fed Jack a bite of chicken, he didn’t necessarily want to eat, he wasn’t really feeling it. 

After each of them feeding him multiple bites his eyes started closing. His doms knew that meant Jack couldn’t eat anymore even if it seemed like he’d barely eaten. Moriarty looked under the table and noticed Jack was basically asleep on Sherlock’s knee, “so you plugged him?”

“Yes I did, I knew he’d want you to fuck him when you got home. And he needed some breaking today, it was a very hard day for him.”

Sherlock took a bite of food then ran a hand through jack’s hair, “I understand that, being a cop isn’t exactly easy.”

They both took their last few bites, “hey Moriarty, will you wash the dishes? I’ll take jack upstairs.”

“Of course love.” He stood up and grabbed their plates, when he walked to the sink Sherlock leaned down and pulled Jack into his lap.

“Jack love you gotta be awake, I’m gonna take you upstairs ok?” Jack barely nodded his head as acknowledgment. Sherlock stood up, holding Jack right up against him. 

They walked upstairs, “we really need to work on getting some more muscle on you.” 

Jack sniffled against Sherlock’s neck, “I know daddy I know.”

Sherlock stepped into their room, he left the door open however. “What do you want jack?” He layed him down on the bed.

“I want-I want you sherlock,”

Sherlock flipped the blue haired boy over so he was on all fours, “you have to be more specific love what do you want from me?”

“Daddy, I-I want you to fuck me. Please?”

Jack shivered when he felt the detective running his hands down his back to his ass, “you want me to fuck you?” Jack’s reply was cut off with a moan when Sherlock gripped the base of the butt plug and twisted it.

“God daddy please! Don’t tease me I just want you to break me please!”

“As you wish my pretty little sub.” Sherlock pulled out the plug, “damn he even plugged you after he came. I bet I could I could push in right now and wouldn’t have to use lube right?”

“Yes yes please do.” Of course, wanting to be safe, Sherlock put lube on his dick and positioned right against Jack.

“You’re so pretty jack, I love you so much and I know you think it’s your fault but it’s not.”

He started slowly pushing in, about half way in Jack started pushing back against him, “god Sherlock please fuck me faster.”

Sherlock’s thrusts suddenly became fast and punishing, “what did you just call me slut?”

“Daddy! I meant to call you daddy!”

“I know baby, oh, I think I hear Moriarty coming,” he kept thrusting in deep searching for Jack’s prostate.

Sherlock was right because then Jack heard Moriarty walk in and get on the bed in front of jack. “Hello baby boy, are you enjoying daddy fucking you?”

Jack cried out as the detective hit his spot, “fuck!!!!! Yes yes I’m loving it so much!”

“Hmm don’t you think he’s a little, loud? What’d you say I give him something that’ll quiet him down?” Moriarty said to sherlock.

Sherlock grunted in response and kept pounding in, trying to make jack forget and feel good. His sub’s mouth was hanging wide open, he was in so much pleasure hardly any noises came out. Suddenly he felt the tip of moriarty’s hard dick at his lips.

“Jack, suck me. Now.” The sub was so out of it he could barely open his mouth around Moriarty, “god that’s so good. Your mouth is so hot.”

“You should feel his ass, a-fuck jack!! After you pounded him and left your cum up in him, he feels like a girl.” Sherlock’s hands left bruises on jack’s hips and he called out around moriarty’s dick.

“Feeling him moan and scream around me in the best feeling. God Sherlock please keep fucking him like that.”

Sherlock kept thrusting in at his fast pace, “oh trust me. I plan to.” The way Sherlock’s long smooth cock ran up into jack and hit all his spots perfectly made jack choke and sputter on Moriarty. 

“Baby boy fuck!” Moriarty’s hips started leaving the bed and jack was getting drilled from both ends, his ass was on fire and his jaw ached and he loved it.

“You’re making me cum already Jack! You’re so good for us, letting us fuck you. And even letting me just slide right in after a good fucking from Moriarty. I would degrade you, but youre so.. innocent and perfect.”

Jack tried to pull off so he could argue with Sherlock, but Moriarty knew what he was doing. He grabbed his hair and pulled, he pulled him down so jack was choking. He held his sub right against him, “no Jack. You know he’s right. Don’t try to argue with us unless you want to be punished. Do you?”

Moriarty pulled him off his cock so Jack could respond, but with the way Sherlock was pounding right against his sweet spot he couldn’t do much but moan and shake his head.

“Hmm close enough,” Sherlock mused and pushed jack forward again. Suddenly Sherlock gripped Jack’s hips and pulled right back against him, “fuck Jack!!!! I’m cumming! Then the plugs going back in so you can feel us in you!! Shit!” 

Jack’s moan was muffled as Moriarty suddenly came in his mouth, then when he felt Sherlock’s release start coating his insides he choked slightly.

When both the doms pulled out and Sherlock put the plug back in, Jack started getting fussy and squirming, “daddy daddy please! It hurts I want to cum fucking please I’m begging you.”

He knew Sherlock and Moriarty were looking at each other in a silent discussion, “only because you begged so prettily baby boy.” Moriarty said.

“I agree with Moriarty,” Sherlock let out an almost evil chuckle then started jerking his pretty sub off. Not even 3 jerks and jack was cumming and collapsing on himself. 

His moans echoed through the house and Sherlock flipped him on his back. “Moriarty will you go get Jack some water and apples and a hot towel.”

Jack started shaking his head, “nooo daddy don’t want food.”

Moriarty pretended not to hear him and walked out to get what sherlock had requested.

“Jack, you didn’t eat much dinner. I know why, and I know you don’t like eating sometimes but after that I want you to have a little more food in you ok?”

Jack continued to squirm and make little sounds of disapproval, “jack I asked you a question and I expect you to answer.”

“F-fine daddy. I-I guess I’ll eat.”

“Fine, that’s close enough baby.” Moriarty waked back in with the three things and they cleaned jack up. He slowly ate a few apple slices and drank some water before he started nodding off.

“Ok baby, sleep. Moriarty and I will be right here.”

“Sherlock is right, we love you.”

Jack mumbled a few small “I love you too” before passing out.


End file.
